


Sam's Happiness

by MightyWolves23



Series: Gabriel SPN Bingo 2019 [37]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Gen, Kid Fic, M/M, Past Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester, Single Parent Dean Winchester, Single Parent Sam Winchester, Teacher Gabriel (Supernatural), original kid character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 07:56:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18069560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MightyWolves23/pseuds/MightyWolves23
Summary: Liam Winchester had no mom. Neither did his cousin Emma. These two kids decided to make their Dads happy by finding them best partners ever. Liam found his dad's he just needed Emma's help.This is for the Gabriel SPN Bingo 2019. This covers my other free space and is a single parent AU / Kid fic.





	Sam's Happiness

“Liam Winchester! What are you doing?” Sam yelled. 

Liam frowned. He was seven years old. Liam didn’t have a mom. His mom died when he was a baby. Uncle Dean had said that his Dad was bi something and Liam had looked it up. 

“I’m on the computer Dad.” Liam smiled innocently. 

“Don’t give me that look. You are grounded from the computer. To your room. Now.” Liam’s dad sounded exhausted. 

Liam always tried to be good for his dad. He was raising him all on his own. “I’m sorry Dad.” Liam climbed down from the chair and went into his bedroom. 

He sat on his bed and huffed. He now knew what it meant. His Dad liked both guys and girls. Liam had heard that his teacher was the same. Now he only had to set them up. Liam plotted his dad’s happiness. 

**********

Sam rubbed his face as he walked Liam into school. It was parent/teacher conferences. After Liam had soccer. And then dinner and Sam had work after Liam was in bed. 

Liam had a grip on his hand. Sam smiled sadly. Jess should've been here for this. 

Liam let go when they entered the second grade hall and ran down to his classroom. “Come on Dad! Mr. Milton is waiting!” 

Liam’s blonde hair shinned in the light coming from the open doorway. It looked like a halo around his son. 

Sam entered the room. Mr. Milton, Liam’s teacher was sitting behind the desk. 

“Mr. Winchester.” Liam’s teacher leapt to his feet. 

“Call me Sam, Mr. Milton.” Sam held out his hand. 

“Only if you call me Gabriel.” Gabriel spoke back. 

Liam was staring at them with something on his face Sam couldn’t identify. 

“Have a seat.” Gabriel gestured to the chair in front of his desk. 

Sam tore his gaze from his scheming child and sat down for the meeting. 

“So, Liam is a good student. He just is having trouble with Math. Is there anyone at home that can help him?” Gabriel’s question was innocent but it sent a pang through Sam. 

“No. It’s just me and Liam at home.” Sam ran a hand through his hair tiredly. “I can see if I can rearrange things to help him with his homework. I usually am working on my work, I can move…” 

“Mr. Milton can help me.” Liam spoke up. “Please, he’s the best at Math.” 

“Liam, I’m sure Mr. Milton has a lot of stuff to do after school. I’m sure he can’t…” Sam began. 

“Actually I go hang out at my cousins and we grade papers together. My cousin is a teacher too. He teaches sixth grade Math.” Gabriel interjected. “If you are looking for a tutor my cousin also does that. Granted he tutors high school kids but I’m sure he can help you out.” 

Sam studied Liam. “You would have to give up a few soccer practices and one other after school activity. Are you sure you want a tutor?” 

“Yes.” Liam nodded eagerly. “I can practice soccer in our backyard. And I can give up that art class. I don’t like drawing.” 

“What is your cousin’s name and number?” Sam turned to Gabriel. 

Gabriel pulled open a drawer. He dug around for a few minutes before handing over a business card. It had a smear of chocolate on the edge. “Sorry about that. It somehow got into my chocolate stash.” 

Sam took the card. “Castiel Novak?” 

“Yes. You can call him anytime.” Gabriel gathered the papers together. “So, here is his papers. He really is a good kid.” 

Sam stood up. “Come on Liam.” He called to the flaxen haired little boy. “We gotta run. You have soccer in about ten minutes.” Sam rushed Liam out the door. “Bye Gabriel.” 

********

Liam smiled. His plan was going perfectly. Sixth grade Math? His cousin was in sixth grade. Maybe Emma can help? She always helped him. They both didn’t have a mom. 

Emma’s mom was still alive, she just didn’t live with her and her Dad anymore. Uncle Dean seemed sad about that. 

Maybe Emma and Liam will get their Dad’s their happiness?


End file.
